Deadpony
by SaurusRock625
Summary: What if Twilight Sparkle was diagnosed with cancer? What if she became something akin to Deadpool? Read and find out! Rated T for mild blood and gore, mild bad language, and lots of breaking of the fourth wall! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

_**Get ready for a fic I'm not sure any of you have seen before! I saw the death battle featuring Deadpool and Deathstroke, and I figured why not give one of the Mane Six Deadpool's powers? So, here we are now. I hope you all like it.**_

"My liver!" = Talking

_'My third lung!' = Thinking_

_"My spleen!" = Singing_

**"My leg! Oh! It's cramping!" = Yelling**

* * *

_**Prologue: Terrible News!**_

* * *

It was the rehearsal of a big event in the kingdom of Canterlot. And not just any event like the Grand Galloping Gala. This was a royal wedding. The marriage between Princess Mi Amore Cadenza/Cadence, and Shining Armor the captain of the royal guard. Yessir this is sure to be a momentous occasion, right? ...Well, for those of you who said yes, I'm afraid you're wrong.

You see, when the bride and groom were about to give their vows during the rehearsal, Shining Armor's younger sister Twilight Sparkle burst into the room shouting things about how Cadence was evil, and was controlling her brother through the use of mind control spells. When she said this, Cadence ran out of the room crying, and Shining Armor snapped at her saying how the constant use of his shield spell was giving him migraines so Cadence was using a spell that was meant to heal him. He was so mad in fact, that he practically kicked Twilight out of the wedding! But before anypony else could say anything against her, she dropped a bomb on them... Not literally mind you.

"Well fine! If you all don't want me in the wedding anymore, I won't show up at all!" Twilight said with angry tears in her eyes. "I'll just go curl up in my room and let my cancer kill me! **Then none of you will have to put up with me anymore!**"

Hearing this made everypony's expressions change from anger and disappointment, to shock and sadness. They finally got a good look at Twilight. She did look sicker than she should be, and they could tell that she was somewhat straining to breathe. Twilight realized what she'd said, and lowered her head in sadness and shame.

"...Wha...what?!" Shining asked in disbelief.

"It's the truth, Shiny..." Twilight said with tears leaking from her eyes. "I've been diagnosed with cancer."

Everypony in the room had different, yet similar reactions to what Twilight had just said. Rainbow Dash had stopped flying, and was just sitting there wide eyed and open mouthed, Applejack looked like she didn't wanna believe it, Fluttershy was starting to cry, Pinkie's ever poofy mane and tail had deflated and her colors had grayed slightly. Rarity was trying and failing to hold back her tears, Twilight's mother was openly sobbing while her husband tried to comfort her, Shining Armor looked like he wanted to cry but couldn't, Spike was letting his tears fall without restraint, even Princess Celestia could not stop her tears from falling.

"Why...? Why didn't you tell us? We're your friends, aren't we?!" Rainbow Dash asked feeling betrayed by this withheld information.

"I had found out only yesterday. I wasn't feeling so good during the preparations for the wedding, so I went to the Canterlot Hospital. When they told me about this, I was devastated. I didn't want any of you to go through the same..." Twilight explained.

She began to walk past the others with her head down.

"Twi? Where're ya goin'." Applejack asked.

**"Just leave me alone! I don't want any of you to burden yourselves with a mare who's doomed to die!"** Twilight cried as she ran out of the wedding hall to her old room in the palace, crying the whole way. That's when everypony saw Cadence staring in shock and sadness at Twilight's retreating form.

"Dear Faust above..." Cadence said as she herself began to cry. "...What have we done?!"

* * *

_**Well folks, that's all I got for the prologue, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer than this one. For now, I'd like it if you all can tell me if you think I should involve Celestia and Luna's mother and father in this story. If so, they might play a very important part.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, I'd like to thank you guys for the reviews, and I'm gonna go ahead and include the parents of Celestia and Luna in this chapter. I understand that the previous chapter may have lacked significant emotional support, but I don't exactly remember everything that was said there. But I won't dwell on that. Enjoy the fic! Also you people will no doubt be seeing elements of the episode 'Keep calm, and flutter on' in this chapter. So this chapter is the chapter that Twilight gets the powers of none other than Dea-**_

_**Deadpool: Deadpool~ YEAH!**_

_**Discord: What the heck?!**_

_**Deadpool: Oh, I'm sorry. Please continue to help Twilight! I hope she doesn't turn out as ugly as I did! (Removes his mask)**_

_**Rarity: AH! KILL IT WITH FIRE! Oh wait, we can't... Fooey!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, or Deadpool!**_

"My kidney!"

_'Okay, this is gonna hurt!'_

_"My shoulder!"_

**"It's a Deathstroke kabob!"**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Rise of Deadpony! Part 1**_

* * *

It has been a day since Twilight had informed those closest to her that she had somehow contracted cancer, and things were not going well. The wedding was put on hold until they could find a way to help Twilight. Celestia was actually staying up for days and nights on end looking through spell books in a never ending attempt to find a cure for Twilight. But so far, she was having absolutely no luck.

"I've found spells that cure simple colds, fix broken bones, even a spell that regrows lost limbs! **Why can't I find a stupid cancer cure spell?!**" Celestia asked herself as she continued flipping through the pages of an old tome. She was really beginning to look worse for wear.

Her coat was matted and filthy, her mane was no longer glistening, and she looked like she hasn't had a decent meal in days. There were bags under her eyes. Heck, even Celestia's bags have bags! But her eyes were also red and puffy like she'd been crying recently.

"Really now, Celestia. I thought I'd raised you to be more well kept than this." A feminine voice reprimanded in a joking manner.

Celestia looked up from her book to see who it was, and gasped in shock at who it was.

It was an alicorn mare that was about a head taller than Celestia. She had a dark purple coat and was wearing light purple regalia. Her mane and tail seemed to flow with an ethereal energy, and she had quite an impressive wing span. Her horn was about the same length as Celestia's own. Her cutie mark was an inkwell and a quill. This was none other than Queen Faust, the previous ruler of Equestria and the alicorn sister's mother!

"Mother?! But you-what-I thought-how are you- when did you- **WHAT**?!" Celesta tried to ask but merely spouted a bunch of nonsensible gibberish.

Queen Faust giggled at her child's behavior and walked up to her.

"I understand that you are confused, my daughter. But I can see that something is troubling you. Tell me, what's wrong?" Faust asked.

Celestia looked down as her sadness returned. She began to explain what had happened over the course of these past few days. But when she got to where her student told her about her cancer problem, Celestia began to cry again. Faust merely held her daughter and let her cry.

"There, there, Tia. I understand how you feel. And I think your father and I may be able to help Twilight." Faust said as she held her eldest daughter in a comforting embrace. When they separated, Celestia looked at her mother with hope filling her eyes.

"How will we do this, mother?" Celestia asked as she dried her tears.

"Before we do anything, your father and I must meet with the current bearers of the Elements of Harmony." Faust's face then soured. "And as much as I hate to say it, we'll need the help of Discord."

_**A Few Hours Later, In The Throne Room...**_

"What do y'all think Princess Celestia called us here fer?" Applejack asked. She was about to try and confront Twilight, but was ordered to gather in the throne room with her friends for a meeting.

"I don't know, but whatever it is must be pretty important." Pinkie said.

"Important and SLOW!" Rainbow Dash said being her ever impatient self.

"Maybe she's bringing someone so terribly important, she still had so many more terribly important things to do before she got here." Rarity inquired. Spike however let out a gasp.

"***GASP*** Maybe the guest has a deer antler, a goat leg, a bat wing, and a snake tail!" Spike said while panicking.

"Oh, as if! That's Discord." Rainbow said.

"Why in the wide wide world of Equestria would princess Celestia bring somepony like THAT here?" Rarity asked.

"M-m-maybe you should ask...HER!" Spike said pointing at the door.

No sooner had he said that did the door to the throne room open. In walked Celestia and Luna, along with two other alicorns that they did not recognize. The first was Queen Faust, but the other was a complete mystery.

He was an alicorn that looked kinda like Nightmare Moon if she were a stallion. But there were significant differences. This guy easily towered Nightmare Moon by a good three feet, his coat was jet black, but his mane and tail flowed in a way that resembled molten volcanic rock. His eyes had slit pupils, but were red instead of green, and he had dragon wings instead of normal feathered wings. His cutie mark is an erupting volcano. This is King Magnus, the father of Celestia and Luna. And being towed behind him was... DISCORD'S STATUE?! WTF IS THIS?!

Shining Armor walked up to them to voice his opinion.

"With all due respect, Princesses..." Shining Armor began. **"HOW COULD YOU BRING DISCORD HERE?! ***ahem* Your majesties...?"

"I'm well aware that the last time Discord was free, he created serious havoc." Celestia said calmly.

"If by 'serious havoc' you mean turning Ponyville into the chaos capitol of the world." Cadence said bitterly.

"And turning us into the opposite of our true selves." Rarity added.

"And making yummy delicious chocolate milk rain down without a single dollop of whipped cream anywhere in sight to go with it! **Not a single DOLLOP!"** Pinkie added more concerned about her sweet tooth than anything else.

"We understand your plight, everypony. But we need Discord's magic to help us in ridding Twilight of her cancerous illness." Magnus explained. "No matter how much we may despise the idea..." Magnus said as an afterthought.

"This is never gonna work! How are we gonna control him?! **We're DOOMED!"** Spike said whilst he panicked over the situation.

"Need I remind you that you are the ponies who put him back in his stone prison in the first place? And I am fairly certain that you can do so again." Faust inquired. Now we see where Celestia gets her slightly trollish nature from.

"We should probably have someone volunteer to run away from this room and get the Elements of Harmony. I'll do it!" Spike said. He turned around to run away, but was stopped by Luna.

"There is no need for that, Spike." Luna said. "We have them right here."

A treasure chest opened to reveal the Elements of Harmony in all their glory. How very convenient...

"And father has cast a spell over them so Discord can't take them, and hide them again." Luna explained.

"Now where is Twilight? We need her here so that we can activate the Elements of Harmony." Magnus asked.

"Yeah, about that..." Rainbow Dash nervously began to explain how Twilight wouldn't let anypony into her room for the past few days. She wasn't even speaking to her family or her old foal sitter. King Magnus frowned hearing this.

"Then we must bring her here at once!" Magnus exclaimed as he ran out the door.

... "I have no idea where I'm going." Magnus called from the hall.

Celestia and Luna face hoofed at this. Their dad may be strong as well as very kind, but let him hide your birthday cake and you'll never see it again. That's how bad his sense of direction is. So Faust decided to just teleport Twilight there. She had seen what she looks like from photos, so she would have no trouble doing so. Her horn lit up with a mint green aura, and in a flash, Twilight Sparkle was lying on the floor next to a record player playing Heartbreak Hotel by Elvis Presley.

Twilight looked around to see everypony, but wasn't at all emotional about this. Not even around the princesses and their parents!

"Leave me alone to die..." Twilight said using her magic to turn up the volume on her record player.

This behavior perplexed everypony. Normally, Twilight acted with far more respect around everypony. Especially royalty! But it seems as though Twilight has just about given up all hope on life. Rainbow Dash took the needle off the record, and tried to talk to the practically lifeless unicorn.

"Come on, Twilight. You can't just give up on life like this!" Rainbow said. Unfortunately, it didn't have the desired effect.

"What's the point, Rainbow?" Twilight asked. "I have no hope of being cured, you guys don't wanna be my friends anymore, my own brother and old foal sitter don't even want me at their wedding anymore, and princess Celestia doesn't want me as her student anymore! I'm better off DEAD!"

Twilight was cut off from her ranting when two pure white hooves pulled her into an embrace. She looked up to see the crying face of princess Celestia.

**"Don't you DARE think any of those things, Twilight Sparkle!"** Celestia cried through her tears. "You have always been more than just a student to me, Twilight. To me, you are the daughter I never had! If you die, I don't know what I would do!"

As Celestia resumed sobbing her eyes out, nopony seemed to notice that Twilight had subconsciously began to activate the Elements of Harmony. That is until they heard the sound of cracking stone.

Everypony looked to see Discord's stone prison beginning to break. More and more cracks began appearing on the statue, as the Elements of Harmony used their magic to free the Draconequus within the confines of stone. Until finally, the stone shattered completely.

**"RAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGH,** oooh. Oooh. Ooh. Well! It's about time someone let me out of that prison block. What a relief!" Discord said after wriggling the kinks out of his limbs.

Discord began pretending to stretch out his limbs, and snapped his fingers... Only for nothing to happen. This surprised Discord. He tried snapping his fingers in an attempt to utilize his chaos magic a few more times, but he ended up with the same results.

"Hm. That's odd. Normally my chaos magic is only able to be stopped by queen Faust. But there's no way..." Discord was cut off by an EERILY familiar voice.

"Hello, Discord. It has been a while since I've seen my oldest and dearest pranking buddy." Faust said with a greeting.

Discord looked around to see everypony, but his eyes were focused on Twilight. He could actually sense the numerous cancer cells killing her from the inside.

"My goodness, Twilight! How ever did you contract a disease as deadly as cancer?!" Discord asked in a mocking tone of voice.

Now on the outside, Discord may not have seemed concerned, but on the inside he was hysterical. Cancer was a deadly disease that even his chaos magic can't cure on its own. At the most it can only greatly slow down the rate that the cancer cells spread throughout the body. If he had other incredibly powerful sources of magic working in unison with his own, perhaps he'd be able to cure it. But come on! What are the odds of something like THAT happening.

"Yes well, this is why we have set you free from your stony prison, Discord." Faust explained. "We know that your chaos magic alone is not enough to cure cancer, even if we combined it with our own magic and the power of the Elements of Harmony..."

Everypony looked down at this. Celestia just held Twilight tighter as she tried not to cry, and Twilight began to slowly sink back into depression.

"...However, if we were to use the powers and abilities of one who has an incredibly powerful healing factor, we may be able to use it as a catalyst to cure Twilight of her cancer without any repercussions!" Faust finished. It did sound like a solid plan, but there was just one TEENY TINY problem that queen Faust didn't take into account.

"Where are we going to find somepony with such a healing factor? Um, if you don't mind me asking..." Fluttershy asked nervously.

King Magnus took out a medallion with an odd insignia on both sides. He used his magic to place it around Twilight's neck.

"That medallion belonged to a great hero with regenerative powers far greater than even an alicorns. With it he could regenerate entire organs within mere seconds! All of his power and battle prowess, as well as his powers of regeneration are currently locked within that medallion." Magnus explained.

Before Twilight could protest about anything, queen Faust cast a sleeping spell on the young mare. Twilight was out like a White Dwarf at the end of its lifespan.

"Rest, Twilight. Sleep, and know that as you do you will awaken as Equestria's newest hero," Faust said to the now sleeping unicorn. "A hero known only by the name of… Deadpony!"

* * *

_**Deadpool: Alright! I got me a successor! ...Wanna see me naked? (Holds up a picture of himself without his suit on)**_

_**Rainbow Dash: What?! NO!**_

_**Discord: AAAAAAUUUUUGH!**_

_**Sombra: MY EYES! Can't...claw them out...fast enough…**_

_**Deadpool: And~ now you're scarred for life. Don't forget to likefaveandsubscribe! Whoopwhoopwhoopwhoopwhoop!**_

_**Ignoring that, I really hope that everyone reading this likes this chapter, and I need your help with something. I'd like you all to send me your designs for Twilight's Deadpony costume. Just don't make it anything too ridiculous.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me: "Sorry I took so long to update this story, but I was in a serious creative slump for this story."**_

_**Deadpool: "More like busy writing betrayal fics for Ben 10."**_

_**Me: "Shut up tumor face!"**_

_**Deadpool: "Hurtful..."**_

_**Rainbow Dash: "CAN WE JUST GET ON WITH IT?!"**_

_**Me: "Okay, okay! No need to kill me!"**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Deadpool, or My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic! But if I did, Cadence would've given Shining Armor, Celestia, Spike, and the Mane Five a serious talking to about 'never doubting a friend'!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**Rebirth of the Merc with a Mouth!**_

* * *

With Twilight asleep, queen Faust, and king Magnus got to work on integrating the powers within the medallion. Their horns lit up with their respective magic, and they sent hyper condensed beams of magic at the medallion. Although, it didn't have the desired effect that they had wanted. The medallion began to glow with an ethereal power that condensed into an orb that started to float above them.

"Uh, mother? I don't think the spell is supposed to do that." Luna said nervously.

Faust and Magnus could see what was happening, but for some reason, they could do nothing to stop the spell. The orb continued to grow in size and brightness, until it exploded in a bright flash of light forcing everypony to cover their eyes. When the light died down, it revealed someone that has been long since dead.

It was male, that much was obvious. He was very well muscled, and was wearing a full body suit that was primarily red with some black here and there, and white eyeholes in the hood that was covering his whole head from the neck up. There were two swords crossed over his back in an 'X' shape, a strange device in a holster on his right hip, and a few small round things attached to a belt around his waist. All in all, this guy looked like a real badass.

"Man... What am I doing here? Last thing I remember was going to meet up with Death for a cup of coffee." the strange man said to himself.

That's when he noticed the bunch of ponies surrounding him. They were all brightly colored so he assumed the most logical answer was...

"I think I got stuck in a little girl's dream again. I KNEW I should've taken that left turn at albuquerque!" he said to himself.

Fluttershy noticed something about this man. The one thing that none of the others had managed to find out yet. And that would be... The fact that he was slightly transparent!

**"GHOST MAN!"** screamed Fluttershy.

She instantly went belly up in a dead faint, and you could swear that a goat 'baaaed' in the background. The man was especially freaked out by this behavior, and also slightly concerned for some unknown reason.

"Is she gonna be okay?" he asked.

"She'll be fine after a few minutes." answered Discord.

Princess Celestia walked up to the mystery man with the intention of finding out who he was, and how he got here in the first place. On the outside she was calm, but on the inside, Celestia was freaking out like no tomorrow.

"Welcome sir. I am princess Celestia of Equestria. Please, will you tell us who you are." said Celestia.

The man crossed his arms in front of his chest, and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I go by a lot of names. The regenerating degenerate... The merc with a mouth... But my real name is Deadpool." said the now named Deadpool.

That was the time that Fluttershy regained consciousness. She was still scared of the fact that they were dealing with a ghost, but she had a lot more important things to deal with right now. Like the fact that Twilight still needed help. Before anyone could say anything though, Deadpool had placed his hand on Twilight's horn. His hand started to glow as he transferred his power into the sleeping mare.

It seemed to have the desired effect. Twilight wasn't looking so pale anymore, and her breathing changed from heavily labored to a more relaxed state. She was still having some difficulty breathing, but it wasn't as bad as it used to be.

"I've given Twilight here all of my knowledge, abilities, and powers. She has a better healing factor than mine was though, so it'll actually CURE her cancer instead of severely slowing it down." explained Deadpool.

His body started to slowly disappear from view, and Deadpool seemed to know what was going on. You could tell that he was smiling under that spandex mask of his.

"Thanks to all of you, I can finally join Death in the afterlife. She and I will never be apart again. Thank you... My friends!" said Deadpool as he finally disappeared.

* * *

_**Sorry it's not as long as I would've liked, but I'm gonna make the next chapter longer! And I still need some ideas for Twilight's Deadpony costume! Here are the requirements.**_

_**1\. Coloration must be different from the original Deadpool costume!**_

_**2\. Any new enhancements.**_

_**3\. A more original design.**_

_**4\. A well detailed description of the overall costume design.**_

_**Good luck to all of you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Deadpool: "It's about TIME the author got off of those Ben 10 fics and got back to this story!"**_

_**Me: "Shut up, Wade!"**_

_**Deadpool: "Okay, Berserker!"**_

_**Rarity: "This is just getting far too random! Let's just get back to the story!"**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own MLP FIM, or Deadpool!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

_"Italics" = Thinking_

_Italic Underlined = Singing_

**"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

_**Letter from a Merc!**_

* * *

Twilight groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She didn't know how long she was out, but she did know that something was different about herself. For one thing her breathing wasn't so ragged, and she didn't feel the damaging effect of the Cancer that she had been diagnosed with. It was almost like she had been completely cured of her incurable disease! But that should be impossible! ...Shouldn't it?

Twilight got up and could definitely feel the strength that she once had return to her legs. In fact, she felt stronger than she ever has been in the past! Her vision also felt much sharper than it had been before, and she felt like her magic reserves had shot through the roof!

"Dear Faust above...! What happened while I was asleep?" Twilight said to herself.

She looked over to a nearby chair, and saw a few things. The first was what looked like a modified variant of the old Mysterious Mare-Do-Well costume. However, there were some changes to it that seemed to make it look more intimidating.

For one thing, the costume no longer had the cape and fedora that it once had. It was also an entirely different color scheme. Now instead of being purplish pink and blue, it was more of a silvery white and black combination, and had white colored eyeholes that resembled those of an Arachnid.

On top of that was an odd belt with the face of the costume as an insignia on the belt buckle. But in the middle of the buckle was an odd glowing stone. There were also two swords the likes of which Twilight has never seen before, and two strange devices that looked like they were built to shoot something.

Twilight admired the stuff, but was at a loss for words. She couldn't help but feel like these things were meant to be with her. That's when Twilight saw a figure wearing a hooded cloak that kept his face hidden sitting in the corner while typing on a laptop.

"Oh, hi Twilight! Good to see you're up and about!" I say to her.

"Who are you, and what're you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, I'm the author for this story. I write this story for the people who read it! Just pretend I'm not here!" I answer.

"Oh, well... Okay." Twilight says uncertainly.

That was when Twilight spotted something else that was out of place here. It was a piece of paper with scraggly writing on it, and it seemed to be addressed to Twilight. Curious about what it said, Twilight picked it up with her magic and began to read it.

_"Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_If you're reading this, then it means that the transfer of my power is complete and I have passed on from this world. You may be wondering who I am, and what this stuff is. Well, you can just call me by my real name; Wade Winston Wilson._

_You see, I was once a great hero and mercenary known as Deadpool while I was alive. And like you, I too had a very serious case of Cancer. But before I could die from the disease, a program known as Weapon X injected me with some of Wolverine's healing factor thus saving my life."_ Twilight read to herself.

"Wolverine? Who in the wide, wide world of Equestria is Wolverine?" Twilight asks while facing the audience.

After her first Fourth Wall break, Twilight decided to finish reading the letter. It was getting interesting, and she was growing very curious as to how it would be possible to cure Cancer with a healing factor.

_"Before you go thinking that I was cured of my case of Cancer, I wasn't cured. The healing factor just regenerated my cells faster than the Cancer could kill me. Underneath my red and black spandex suit, I was just a walking tumor. Which could talk. A LOT! However, your own healing factor has actually cured your cancer while being far superior to my own! But I also became a great warrior and left you some gifts to carry on my legacy._

_I have left you with a suit that is similar to my own along with some of my favorite weapons. These weapons include my trusty-rusty twin katanas, some grenades, my two favorite machine guns; butter and I can't believe it's not butter, a teleportation belt, an Infinity Stone that alters continuity! OH, I JUST COULDN'T CHOOSE! I'M SURE YOU'LL LOVE 'EM ALL!_

_But more importantly, I know that with these weapons, and your new powers you'll become the hero that Equestria needs! Good luck out there, kid! You'll need it._

_Signed, Wade Winston Wilson. A.K.A., Deadpool."_

Twilight was truly touched by this. If what Deadpool's letter said was true, then she really could become a great hero without having to rely on the Elements of Harmony! Looking back to the suit and weapons, Twilight steeled her resolve and started to put them on.

When she had everything on, she looked in the mirror and then back at the audience. She grinned underneath the mask of her suit, and could say only one thing.

"Look out, Equestria! The Merc with a Mouth has made a comeback!"

* * *

_**Deadpool: "I am so proud!"**_

_**Me: "Her first time breaking the Fourth Wall! Amazing! Oh, and if any of you guys know the name of the song that Deadpool danced to in Death Battle against Deathstroke, let me know! I wanna use that song in the next chapter!"**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I've decided on a couple more marvel heroes that will be reincarnated in this story. They include Wolverine, Storm, the Incredible Hulk, and the Silver Surfer. I have some ideas as for who will be who's reincarnation, but I'd like to hear your suggestions if you have any. Well, enjoy the show!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, or Deadpool.**_

* * *

"Psylocke?" = Talking

_"Domino?" = Thinking_

**"Rise and shine, stubby!" = Yelling**

* * *

_**Deadpony vs. The Changelings Part 1!**_

* * *

Twilight as Deadpony was trotting towards the wedding hall with a bit more of a spring in her step. Ever since her cancer was cured, she's felt stronger than ever before. Like she could take on the world, and not even break a sweat!

"And I probably can, too!" Twilight says to the audience.

But as she was walking towards the hall where the wedding was going to take place, she couldn't shake the sinking feeling in her gut. And it wasn't from the chimichanga that she had snacked on back in her room. It was like this sense of foreboding; like there was going to be something bad happening this day.

The sound of screaming caught her attention as she stopped next to a nearby window. Deadpony looked out the window to see a horrible sight.

The glorious city of Canterlot was being invaded by a horde of love eating zombies known only as... Changelings! The Royal guards were struggling just to get the civilians to safety while fending off these love sucking leeches. Deadpony narrowed her eyes, and ran to the nearest door with only one thought in mind.

Stop the Changelings!

* * *

_**I hope you guys like this chapter! And if guest reviewer Omnipotent 18 is reading this, please stop asking which story I'm gonna update next. I'm not mad at you or anything, but the constant asking is getting on my nerves a bit. But I will tell you that I plan to update a few of my older stories next.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, or Deadpool!**_

* * *

_**Deadpony vs. Changelings!**_

* * *

The remainder of the Mane Five, plus Discord, were busy trying to get to the vault that holds the Elements of Harmony, but they were quickly overrun by Changelings. They were fighting back as best they could, but there were just too many of them. Even Discord's Chaos Magic couldn't hold them back for very long! They were running low on energy, but still fought with everything they had. And right now, they were trapped in a circle of Changelings all poised to strike.

It turns out that Twilight had been right about an invasion. Soon after Cadence and Shining Armor had recited their vows, the Changeling queen and her army had attacked Canterlot. And now, it was nothing but utter destruction and pandemonium!

"What do we do, everypony?" Fluttershy asked.

"Things ain't lookin' too good. We're outnumbered, outgunned, outclassed, and outta luck!" Applejack added in despair.

"I may like a bit of chaos here and there, but this is too much of a good thing!" Discord said.

His lion paw and eagle talon were poised to snap at a moment's notice, but even he knew when he was beaten. That doesn't mean he's going down without a fight, though!

The Changelings laughed as they got ready to capture their prey and feed on its love. They knew that these ponies and this Draconequus were on their last legs, and intended to make the love draining as slow and painful as possible. After all, the final struggles of the prey was half the fun of the meal.

But just as three Changelings pounced, their heads literally flew from their shoulders, spewing green colored blood everywhere! All those present gasped in shock and horror at what they saw, and silently wondered how that happened.

Suddenly, a silver and black blur moved through the horde and gave all of the Changelings… wedgies?

"OH YEAH! Atomic wedgie achievement unlocked!" cheered a familiar voice.

Everypony looked to see that Twilight, A.K.A. Deadpony, was standing there on her hind legs with a pair of katanas held in her forehooves. And she looked like she was enjoying herself as she put away her swords and brought out her pistols.

"**THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T WANNA BECOME SWISS CHEESE, DUCK!"**

Wisely, the Mane Five and Discord quickly hit the dirt. Gunshots rang out as Deadpony tore through the entire Changeling horde with bullets and blood flying everywhere! One unfortunate Changeling male was unlucky enough to get shot in the ONE place where it REALLY hurts! This made Discord cover his own groin in sympathy when he saw this.

When the gunshots finally stopped, everypony who looked up felt like they were going to lose their cupcakes. Corpses now littered the streets of Canterlot, and green blood and pale brain matter was spilled everywhere. Deadpony looked at the others, and smiled under her mask.

"Hey, Everypony! My name's Deadpony. It rhymes with cool Tony… boo-lony, ain't no phony, and… I'm the worst thing that's ever happened to you-ony! I'm on a mission to stop the Changelings from taking over Equestria. And ain't nothing, but I mean ain't NOTHING gonna stand in my way!"

"Yeah, not unlike the dozen horns stuck in your back." Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"I do not have a dozen horns in my… oh."

Deadpony looked back to see that she did indeed have a dozen horns belonging to what used to be Changelings stuck in her back. But this didn't at all seem to bother her.

"Well, that's gonna leave a mark! Oh wait, no it won't. I have a healing factor! YAY ME! Now, I'm just gonna pull these potstickers out of my spleen and go knock some heads!"

* * *

_**Now that was quite the gory mess she left behind, wasn't it? Now I'm off to update Birth of Eclipse, where we'll hopefully see the babies arrival!**_


End file.
